Thor's battle for lunch
by Howdy-Jane
Summary: Thor was just trying to enjoy his lunch in peace but an intruder in the tower makes his day much harder.


So, new story :) nothing serious just something that came to me while I was away, enjoy! :D

* * *

"**Quack"**

Thor having formed a monstrous plate of food turns to the sound.

"Man of the hawks?" he boomed questioningly, looking towards the ceiling apprehensively. Clint had a habit of jumping from the vents and stealing food from people's plates. Turning back to the mountain of food sat on the breakfast bar, Thor opens his mouth to take a massive bite out of a sandwich when he feels eyes on him.

On the other side of the bar was a little yellow and black duckling, staring at him attentively. Its little beady eyes trained on the sandwich in Thor's hand.

"Halt, small Midgardian beast! You shall not keep me from devouring this feast." He boomed, waving a finger at the small bird which blinked at him. Thor narrowed his eyes at the duckling, engaging in a staring competition with the tiny animal.

The staring competition lasted until the duckling turned its head to look at something past the window. Thor grinned triumphantly, finally taking a bite of his lunch. He had all but forgotten the annoying little creature until he felt something nipping at his hand.

"How dare you touch the son of Odin!" he thundered as the duckling kept trying to steal the food from his hand. Thor wanted to call Mjolnir but remembered he had promised the man of iron that his home would not be torn to pieces by magical weapons.

The duck kept nipping at his hand insistently, if he had been mortal, he may even have felt it!

"You are a most cumbersome little cretin, small fluffy beast" he said looking down at the "cretin" with a frown and pursed lips. The god of thunder still steadily refused to give the animal's pushing, steadily ignoring its presence with great difficulty.

Unbeknown to the two in the kitchen, J.A.R.V.I.S. was recording the whole excursion with about as much amusement as an A.I. can offer.

By now, the reminder of the small but annoying beast nipping at his hand had Thor pursing his lips into a tiny thin line, his face growing brighter with every second. He positively glared down at the duckling with an almost hate-like emotion, but still, he refused to give even a little of his lunch to the bird.

When he had finally had enough, Thor pushed the tiny beast anyway to the other end of the counter before taking a bite out of his long-awaited sandwich, making a small sound of approval at the back of his throat in appreciation.

"Quack" Thor jumped at the sound; the Midgardian beast had returned, would he ever be able to eat in peace?

"No." He told the duck, his booming voice muffled by the vast amount of food in his mouth. He pushed the little bird away again with a couple of huge fingers, prodding it in the right direction.

"Small Midgardian beasts stay that end of the room, for it is the will of Thor that you do so!" he told the duck once his mouth was clear. The duck just blinked at him, its staring eyes turned to the sandwich with an expecting gaze.

Thor huffed before going back to ignoring the animal in favour of eating, it wasn't until he saw a piece of lettuce being dragged from his plate that he whirled around to see the duck dragging it away to the end of the table.

His temper completely thrown, yelled indignantly at the duckling.

"You have tested my patience too much tiny cretin! Usually I am above this, but stealing is not something I can tolerate! Have at thee, tiny creature!" he bellowed, holding his hand out to summon Mjolnir, as the duckling dragged the piece of lettuce far enough away from Thor before nibbling on it.

A crashing in the distance told of Mjolnir's coming, its owner was huffing through tightly pursed lips, his eyes never leaving the small black and yellow creature. The magical hammer came flying through one of the walls with great speed, coating the room in dust.

Thor, completely consumed with rage did not notice this, as he called forth lightning at the duckling. The sound of electricity, breaking furniture and the indignant cries of a hungry Asgardian filled the air.

An ominous "ding" filled the air as the elevator opened, holding a completely stunned Super Soldier. Thor stopped abruptly, hammer raised to hit the duck, dust and debris coating the room, scorch marks on the counter.

Steve just surveyed the room with complete distress as the Demigod lowered his weapon and had the nerve to look sheepish. The duck quacked again, breaking Steve's attention away from the damage to the room to the room's occupants.

He strode into the room picking up the duck before making his way back to the entrance.

"Again, Thor?!" he said as the elevator's doors closed.

* * *

Okay, so I know I haven't updated any of my stories in ages...but this is an idea I considering writing more for, I will try to update my other stories but no promises sorry :) Reviews and criticism are always welcome! Howdy-Jane


End file.
